All Alone
by Addicted2snickers
Summary: Harry is abused by the dursleys. He is almost 7. The Weasley's run into him in town and find out he is abused. They take him in and raise him. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Tonks/Lupin Bill/Fluer etc. No slash or severitus! I'm going to write on more chapter! Sorry, I'm taking so long. I'm having trouble finding motivation. I'm getting help with my grammar. Someone complained about it.
1. Alone in the World

Chapter 1: Alone in the World

It was a hot, summer day in Little Whinging. The boys and girls on Privet Drive were playing in their pools, sprinklers or relaxing on the patio - everyone, but Harry Potter. His back was badly sun burnt (which didn't help with his bruises or cut marks) and his hands were bloody and muddy. He worked while everyone else played in the cool water.

How he yearned to join them, but he knew that he would get in trouble and would never be included anyway. That's because he was a freak. Freak's were not allowed to play with the normal boys and girls. People feared that his freakishness was contagious. He frowned sadly as he watched them play. So he worked.

He weeded the garden and the flower beds, mowed the lawn, watered the plants and washed the car. By the time his uncle was home, he had luckily finished. But, he noticed, his hands and clothes were a mess. They had a mixture of sweat, blood, grass stains and mud smeared together. He sighed, his Aunt wouldn't be happy.

"Boy get in here and start dinner!" His uncle yelled from inside. He ran inside and immediately began making roast chicken, corn and mashed potatoes. Once he finished, he set the table and served everyone. He hoped they would save him some scraps since he was off punishment. He wished that they would be pleased with him, after all he finished his chores.

"What's this rabbit food?" His uncle asked, poking at his un-eaten corn. "It was a vegetable required from Dudley's diet sheet. They sent it home with him on the last day of school." His Aunt Petunia told him.

"Dudders? Unhealthy? Who do they think they are?" His uncle ranted. Dudley just stared at his plate and quietly ate.

Harry left the room, he didn't be there with his uncle when he was in a bad mood. After he saw that they had finished their meal, he went into the kitchen. He began cleaning and drying plates. After he finished, he carefully put them away - which wasn't very easy for a 6 almost 7-year-old.

He saw his Aunt get up and make her way to the back door. He cautiously followed his Aunt as she made her way outside to check if Harry did all of his chores.

'Those weren't weeds you idiot!" She shrieked.

"Those were my new flowers! They we're growing perfectly! Didn't I tell you not to pick those, didn't I? Didn't I?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said quietly. He stared at the ground to keep from crying.

She angrily marched him back inside, where he met face to face with his uncle. He looked furious. His face was purple, his veins were sticking out. He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him into the Den.

"You ruined your Aunt's flowers did you boy? Thought it would be funny?"

"No, sir." He said quietly.

"Don't lie to me!" He roared and Harry flinched. He looked beyond furious now.

He tried to suppress tears, but they seemed unstoppable. This only seemed to make his uncle even more mad - if that was even possible. He dragged Harry to his cupboard and through him in. The next thing that Harry saw was a belt making its way to him. As it made contact, Harry had to bite through his lip to keep from crying out.

"Don't expect any meals for the next few days." He growled.

Harry gave a small nod and his uncle shut the door. He sighed in relief as he heard the door lock. He knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't be happy about the blood stains on the bed, but Harry didn't care. He crawled under the thin and ruined covers, curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Why did you leave me here?

Chapter 2: Why did you leave me here?

The next morning, he awoke to great pain on his back - and his Aunt banging on the door, yelling at him to wake up. As he got up he wondered if it was the sunburns. He put his hand on his back, it came back sticky. He saw the dried blood on his sheets and remembered.

Today didn't look like it was going to start well. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his almost broken glasses. He changed into the only other pair of his clothes - which were 3 sizes to big for him - and opened the door to his cupboard.

"Get out and start making breakfast boy!" His Aunt said, whose voice was full of disgust and neglect. He nodded, got out and began making his way to the kitchen. Once he got into the kitchen, he began making pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon.

He heard his whale of a cousin make his way downstairs. Aunt Petunia greeted him warmly, kissing him on the head and hugging him. "Did you sleep well, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, mummy." He said as he plopped himself into a chair.

He put the toast in the toaster and checked on it every few minutes to make sure it didn't burn. He cooked the bacon, pancakes and eggs to perfection, they were crisp and hot. He set the table and served Dudley and his Aunt Petunia, who were the only people up yet.

It wasn't a surprise that Uncle Vernon slept in, it was a weekend after all. But he hoped that his food wouldn't get cold before Uncle Vernon came down. Luckily, he came lumbering down the stairs a minute later. He served his uncle and gave him the paper. He hoped for some breakfast, he was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he ate something, anything - and that wasn't an exaggeration.

Then he recalled what Uncle Vernon had said yesterday.

FLASHBACK!

"Don't expect any meals for the next few days." He growled.

Harry gave a small nod and his uncle shut the door.

FLASHBACK ENDS!

He gave a small sigh. What he would do for any kind of food. He had thought many times about trying to eat out of the trash, but knew if his relatives caught him, he would have no hope of getting food.

He was just so hungry. His collarbone and ribs stuck out alarmingly. He could easily count all of his ribs. He knew it was unhealthy, but no one at school noticed - or if they did they wouldn't help him anyway. Then he remembered today, he had to go into town. Get meat at the meat locker and bread, rolls and pastries from the bakery.

He barely noticed that they had finished eating. He quickly took their plates, silverware and cups and began washing them. He dried and put them away. His Aunt came up to him, after he finished with the dishes, and gave him money for the food.

"If you spend that money on anything else, or eat any of that food, you'll regret it boy." Uncle Vernon threatened. He nodded and walked out of the front door.


	3. Going to Town

Chapter 3: Going to town

He took the usual path to town. His first stop was the butcher's shop. He knew everyone in town very well, since he went there every weekend. They would always give him some food for free when he went in to get food for his family. He walked in and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Harry!" A voice said from behind him.

Startled, Harry jumped up in fright. He turned around and relaxed when he saw Mark, the man who owned the store. He was nice to Harry, like most people in town. But some people still believed his Aunt and Uncle when they told him that he was a juvenile freak. He hoped he wasn't juvenile, but he knew he was a freak.

"Hi, Mark." He said quietly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there."

"It's fine." He said waving the concern away. No one ever really cared about him, so he knew it wasn't important.

"What can I get you today?" He said as he walked behind the counter.

"The usual."

"Kay." He replied casually as he handed him the meat. He also handed him a small, cooked piece of roast beef.

"Here kiddo, made this for you. Your looking a bit on the thin side." He said with a wink and a good-natured smile. Harry looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Mark." He said politely. Inside of looking at the ground, like he normally would have, he looked Mark right in the eye.

"No problem." He said. He waved at Harry as he left. He wondered if Mark actually cared about him. But now came the dreaded part. The Bakery. The woman who owned it wasn't nice at all to Harry. She nearly made him cry once, by insulting him. To Harry, words were more powerful than any punches Uncle Vernon could hit Harry with. He dragged himself into the shop and tried to keep up the most respective posture he could hold. He walked to the front counter, where a cold voice greeted him.

"You can't eat all of this by yourself, can you? Is this food for you or your family?" She obviously knew that it was for his family and his family only, but she tormented him anyway.

"My family," he replied quietly.

"What?" Even though she had heard him clearly, she was forcing him to repeat it.

"My family." He said in a louder, more confident voice. She just smirked at him. Her daughter who stood a little farther behind her, gave him a sympathetic look. She had always been nice to him. Sometimes, when he was lucky, her mom - the shop owner - would be out-of-town and she would be there to take his order.

He handed her the list and quietly waited as she filled it out. She put it in a bag and handed it to him, then turned to tend to some baking bread. He sadly walked out, feeling more defeated than when he had come in. His relatives wouldn't care though, he thought. Then to his wonderful luck, Dudley and his gang appeared around the next corner.

"Hey, look! It's Scarhead!" Piers yelled, pointing at Harry.

That's when it started. Harry Hunting. Dudley's favorite game. Dudley's and his gang began chasing Harry around town. Harry knew that if they caught him, they would beat him up. So Harry ran, as though it were for his life - in a way it was though. He ran for about a block, until he turned a corner and crashed into someone.

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it so far! I will post more chapters ASAP****!**

**Bobretta: Hey, sis. Thanks for the review! Here's the new chapter for you!**

**Littleforest: Thanks! I love your stories 2. Don't worry though, I added it to the community. SPOILER ALERT: I'm going to add the Weasley's in the next chapter.**

**Anthony37: Thanks! Yeah! I have a PERFECT plan for Harry bumping into the Weasley's! Just wait and see! J**

**Breezers2000: OH MY GOD! I did. XD YAY! I'm so happy! I can't believe I finished 2 chapters in 1 day!**

**10thWeasley: I will update ASAP. I won't leave the story lying here unfinished! I'm a perfectionist and I HATE how I got those spelling errors. Thanks, I like the potential 2! J**

**Nessa2685: Got your PM! Thanks. I hate the Dursley's too! Stupid gits…LOL I suck at British accents and language.**

**KrissyW: Hey! I had to include you, since I can't PM you. I PROMISE, I will tell you about new chapters. I think I'll text you now…BTW thanks for the review! Means a lot to me! J**

**Anthony37: I look forward to having the Weasley's 'dish out some justice' 2! Thanks for the review! J**

**Next chapter… Meeting the Weasley's**


	4. Meeting the Weasley's

Chapter 4: Meeting the Weasley's 

He fell backwards and landing in a bad position on his arm. It twisted in a weird way and a pang of hot agony shot up his arm. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out, he was sure he would be hit if he did. He slowly opened his eyes looked up and saw that he had run into a women.

She was short, plump and had a huge family with her. There was a girl who looked about one or two years younger than he did and a boy who looked older than the girl. He looked about his age. He also saw two older children, who were unmistakably twins. Then he saw two, even, older brothers. One of them had his red hair in a pony tail and had an earring on. They all had red hair and freckles. He immediately jumped up and began apologizing profusely.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't…." His voice trailed off, not wanting to show the rest. His expression was a mixture of fear and agony. Molly thought it was the saddest thing she ever heard. There was bruise marks, peeking out behind his hairline, he was terribly thin and he seemed to expect punishment, just because he had accidentally ran into them.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, dear." She said reassuringly. She put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch and she gave him a sympathetic expression. He knew that expression. The girl at the bakery had given shot him that look. It looked…sympathetic. That means she felt bad for him, but she probably wouldn't help him. Just like the other girl. He was swaying his trust for her.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Asked that youngest boy.

"Ron!" The woman scolded him. His ears turned red at the tips and he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. Harry muttered something inaudible that sounded something like 'My uncle'.

"What was that dear?" The woman said kindly, turning to him.

"He said his uncle did it!" The girl interjected.

"What?" The woman gasped. How could a man hurt such a sweet and innocent child? And his own uncle? The thought was revolting. They most likely starved him too, seeing how thin he was.

"What's your name, dear?" Asked the woman.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He told them. They all gave him disbelieving looks.

"I can see his scar!" Squeaked the little girl. Pointing at his forehead.

"Ginny, stop that this instant! It's rude to point," the woman scolded. The other 5 boys were still staring at him in shock, mouths slightly open. Finally someone said something.

"Your really" Said one of the twins.

"Harry Potter?" Finished the other. He gave a small nod. Why were they staring at him like that?

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you looking at me like that?" He asked confused. This surprised Molly. Didn't he know he was the most famous wizard in the world of witchcraft and wizardry? Conqueror of the Dark Lord? The-boy-who-lived?

"Because your famous! Harry, you conquered You-Know-Who!" Said the oldest boy. He just gave them a puzzled look. You-Know-Who?

"Who's You-Know-Who?" He asked. They stared at him.

"Why he's the most evil wizard of all time!" Cried Ron. "And you killed him!"

"Me?" He asked.

"How come you don't know? Didn't your relatives tell you?" The Woman asked. He stared at his shoes and simply stated.

"They hate magic. If I asked they…" His voice trailed off.

"I can't believe it. They abuse you. Harry Potter. I can tell they hit you and starve you. God knows what else," Said the 2nd to oldest son.

"We're taking you out of that house, this instant! When Dumbledore finds out….what else do they do to you?" The woman cried.

"Umm…my room is a cupboard?" He squeaked out.

"WHAT!" they all yelled. He flinched and started at the floor.

"Please, please don't tell them! Uncle Vernon…please! I'm sorry! I didn't…." His voice trailed of again.

"You won't EVER go back there again. Don't worry about your uncle." Said the woman. "Charlie, could you please contact the order? If Dumbledore is available" CRACK! A sound cut her off. Charlie was already gone. Harry stared at the spot Charlie had just been.

"How - how did he do that? You know, like disappear into the air?"

"Charlie used apparition. It's - complicated." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry dear! Your probably very confused! We'll tell you everything at the Burrow," the woman said.

"What are your names?" He asked curiously. It seemed okay to ask them questions. They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt him.

"Oh, how silly of me! Not even introducing ourselves. I'm Mrs. Weasley. That's Ginny, - she pointed to the youngest sibling and only daughter of her family - and that's Ron - the youngest boy, who looked Harry's age. Fred and George - she said pointing to the twins - and that's Bill." Mrs. Weasley said.

He nodded to them and politely said "Hello."

"While we wait for Charlie to get back let's go to your relatives house, so we can get your things." She told Harry.

"Umm….I don't have any things…" He said staring at his feet.

"Surely you have toys or books or more clothes…?" Said Mrs. Weasley.

"No. Only one more pair of clothes really." He said shrugging. She stared at him and then suddenly her face was sad. He had never seen anyone that looked that said before. He felt bad. He was a burden.

"Why do you want me to come with you? No one wants a freak. No one loves or cares for freaks. I'm not supposed to talk to normal people." He said, his emerald eyes starting to well up. He stared at the ground ashamed.

"Who said you're a freak?" Asked Ginny. His downcast and withdrawn expression, seemed to answer the question.

They'll pay for this! Mrs. Weasley thought venomously.

"You can stay with us at the Burrow, Harry." Said Ron.

"Alright." He said cautiously. Was it a trick? The people seemed to nice to trick him though. But how did Charlie disappear like that?

"How did Charlie disappear like that?" His question mirroring his own thoughts.

"Magic, Harry, dear. Magic." Mrs. Weasley said. "You can do it to. You'll go to Hogwarts with Ron and learn how to use it. This must sound crazy but you must believe me. Okay, Harry?" He nodded. He trusted them - her. He couldn't believe it.

"Am I a wizard then?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, indeed you are." Mrs. Weasley said.

Wow. Magic. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts! He would never have to go back to the Dursley's again. He would have a family at last. He shifted his position and he gasped in pain as another wave of agony rolled through his arm. No one had noticed Harry's injury until now.

"Don't worry dear, we'll fix that right up. Grab a hold of my arm. Fred, George, help Ginny and Ron Side-Apparate with you. Bill." She said nodding towards him. He understood and with a CRACK he was gone. Same with Ginny, then Ron and finally Harry apparated with Mrs. Weasley to the Burrow.


End file.
